lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
I Am Anger
February 2, 2014 You have heard of all the really famous serial killers, like Ted Bundy, Jeffery Dahmer, and John Wayne Gacey. But there's one murderer that you may not know, which I met with and, fortunately afterwards, lived to see the light of day. This is my story. This man doesn't really have a name, so for the sake of simplicity, we will call him The Murderer. Now here's what happened. I woke up in the middle of the night and was thirsty, so I got up to get a cup of water. When I came back to my room, there was glass on the floor, my window was shattered, and my curtain was cut in half. Pretty suspicious, but there wasn't enough time to react, because my light turned on behind me. When I turned around to see what made my light turn on, I saw The Murderer. He was wearing a Guy Fawkes mask, a cut up black jacket, black gloves, cut up black jeans, and dress shoes, and he had a big machete in one hand, and a Bowie knife in the other. Not entirely the attire of a serial killer, but where does it say serial killers have to look good when killing people? Anyways, before I had any time to react, he charged me, but I was able to dodge around his machete, splash my water in his face, and start to bolt out of my bedroom. But because of his mask, the water didn't have any effect on him, so he just turned around and tackled me. He started to dig his knife into my forehead, but I pushed him off before he could get to my skull. I ran out of the house, but before I left, I grabbed a nearby table cloth to act as a makeshift bandage and my cellphone so I could call 9-1-1. When I got out there, I called the cops. It took them about 5 minutes for them to get to my house, but by then it was too late. They gave me an actual bandage and asked me to tell them what happened, and I told them what I'm telling you. They told me that they've never had a case like mine, which means there's a new serial killer running around, and I was his first victim. And to this day, he's still lurking around. I'm going to try to publish my case, so people will know to look out for this mad man. February 4, 2014 I've been getting e-mails from this dude. He's going to attack me tonight, but with a more updated arsenal. I know this, because he's been standing outside my house with a machete, and now a gun. A revolver, just to taunt me. I'm going to die tonight. I need people to know about this man. The most recent e-mail says, "I am anger. I am what happens when anger gets the better of you, and you take it out on yourself, others, or property. If you can't control yourself, I am sent to remove you from humanity in any means possible. Be safe. Be calm. And stay safe in hell." This means that this dude somehow knew that I had struck my mother the day before the February 2nd post. Category:Crappypasta Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:OCs